12 Noze Shuffles
by iLoveRomance2o11
Summary: I got bored and there are no new Noze stories comming out so I decided to write one. R&R Please! Does have swearing. You have been warned.


**12 Noze Shuffles!**

**I wasn't tagged but I have read a lot and I might to a Seddie one too, but I wanted to do Ned's Declassified first because it isn't updated often. Oh and I also added 5 songs because I wanted to make it longer. **

**Ok well anyway what I'm supposed to do is put my iPod on shuffle and see what songs come up to write for! Here it goes!**

**A Little Too Not Over You- David Archuleta**

Jealousy flared though Moze as she looked over at her ex-boyfriend Ned with her new girlfriend. She wondered how he's so quick to remind me that I'm not over him. Unfortunately I guess I have to face the truth: I'm not over him.

Why do I remember everything about our relationship? What's wrong with my heart? Aren't you supposed to forget your ex? I guess I can't because he was my best friend.

I wonder what he would do if I went over there and told him I regret everything I said? I don't think he would care, looking over at how cuddly he is with his "new girl" if only he knew…

I will never know how I let such a great guy like Ned out of my life. I don't even remember how it happened! I took the chance. I walked over to him and stared into his eyes. Even if we weren't friends before he knew that look.

"Please?"

**Big Girls Don't Cry- Fergie**

Moze could remember the smell of him most. It was so comforting and joyous at the same time. She knew he was on his way back to the home town. She said she needed time to think over everything. It was just too much; having her parents die on the same day Ned was planning on proposing. She knew she needed some time off, but at the same time she needed him. She was going to miss and need him like a child misses their blanket. He had always been that support. She knew not to cry; because her parents had always liked to refer to her as a big girl, and they don't cry.

Then she realized it; she needed to be home. Just do see old friends and her parents place. She needed that support. She flew home and sat in her parents' place. It was there she decided that some big girls do cry.

**Just a Dream- Carrie Underwood**

Moze couldn't believe it. It was two weeks after she had turned 18, heading into the old family church. The wonderful white dress she had picked out felt heavy on her shoulders, along with the big rock diamond on her finger. As she stared at the casket before her, heart- wrenching sobs escaped her lips. Now, she knew, the marriage was just a dream.

The preacher went through the usual speech. "Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt." Everyone in the church was silently crying. Cookie was sobbing too, crutching Ned's guide close to his chest. Ned had known how much that guide had meant to Cookie and had written in his will to give it to him. The church group stood up and sang their song. Moze was handed a flag of the U.S. She clutched it close to her chest.

Why did he have to go? That stupid army killed what was most important to her! How dare they! Everyone now was silently agreeing: Ned wasn't coming home now.

Moze had always dreamed of their wedding. She had counted on them being together forever. She stared at the casket again and read the inscription

NED BIGBY, LOVED FIANCE, FRIEND, AND FAMILY MEMBER.

5/12/93 to 12/12/11

**Leave (Get Out) - JoJo**

She stood up when Ned walked in the room. "How could you?!?" She screamed. "Do you know how much I have given into this relationship?!

Did you know that I cry into my pillow at night, wondering how you could do this to me? I thought you cared about this relationship!" She ranted on.

"I do care!" he replied.

"BULLSHIT!" She yelled. "Just get out and leave right now. It's the end of you of me, of us. It's too late, and I cannot wait for you to be gone. I know about Suzie. How the hell did I put up with all your lies? I guess it was only a matter of time you would leave." She ended, quietly, sadly.

He just stared at her, confused. "How did you find out?"

"Maybe not your smartest move to leave her number on your phone and have a heart next to it." She said scathingly through her teeth. "You know what? It's not even worth it to cry on you. So just get your ass out of here before I do something I'm going to regret. If you want to live, I suggest you listen." She said. "You said you were going to treat me right! What happened?" She screamed at him as he ran upstairs. He didn't reply.

**Don't Forget to Remember Me- Carrie Underwood**

Ned and Moze were both leaving for college. She couldn't believe that 18 years had already passed. It was too short. She and Ned had planned when to visit and talk, kind of how he had done with Suzie. "Don't forget to remember me" She whispered to him during their last night. She lay on his bed with him, the smell comforting her.

Her new downtown apartment made her miss home so very badly. The bills on the counter kept reminding her that she was on her own. On cue, Ned called for their Sunday night chat.

"Hey beautiful" He said.

"Hey!" She replied. They talked about random topics as they always did.

"Hey before you forget, give your whole family hugs for me. Tell them that I miss them. And, don't forget to remember me." She finished.

He laughed. "Not possible babe. I love you" He replied.

She loved him so much. "Love you too." She concluded, smiling to herself as she continued working on her homework.

**First- Lindsay Lohan**

"Is that someone you used to date?" I asked, looking at Suzie.

"Yeah." He said. He squeezed my hand.

"Your mine, not hers." I replied. "Let me go break the ice." I add, leaving his side to go talk to her.

"Hey Suzie. Stop eyeing my boyfriend." I said and left her standing there to go talk to Ned.

"I'm first in your life, not her." I told him.

"I like you jealous" He said, smiling and giving me a kiss. Whenever I saw him something burned inside me. I want to be the girl who's not sorry she met him. I want to come first.

**Mary's Song- Taylor Swift**

"I miss when we were younger." I said, looking through an old picture album. "Ooh look that one was when I was 7 and you were 9!" I smiled, picking the picture up.

"There's the one of our parents joking about us getting together!" Ned said, laughing.

"I remember that!" I say, smiling.

"High school pictures!" I say, picking one up of us laughing at a joke Cookie had cracked at prom.

"That's when I first noticed you" He said, smiling and giving me a squeeze.

"Ooh and the one from the club!" I say, picking up the picture. We snuck out at midnight to go to a new club. I made sure he had me back by 2am, even though it felt that all I needed was sitting next to me.

"And our first fight" He said, picking up the photo I had taken when I saw he had stayed outside on my porch the entire night. "I vowed to stay until the morning light" He said, smiling.

"And look at this one!" I said, smiling. It was when he proposed at our favorite restaurant.

"Wedding pictures!" Is said, smiling at how pretty we had looked. My favorite was the one of us laughing at Cookie because he had fell during the middle of the dance floor and slid all the way across in his tux. Ned and I both laughed.

"I can't believe I just turned 87." I said. "And your almost 89! Time sure does fly."

"And you still look at me the way you always have. I love you Moze." He said.

"Love you too." I said, pulling in for a kiss.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved-The Script**

I stood at that eventful corner, the one I first saw Moze at. I'm gonna camp in my sleeping bag until she comes. I have her picture in my hand, the one from prom. I loved that picture. I was telling to anyone who would listen that I was looking for this girl and if they found her, could they tell her where I was? I needed to talk to her. Some thought I was a hobo and tried to give me money. I didn't need money; I needed the girl I was still in love with. I needed to stay here until she showed up. I needed my girl.

They tried to kick me off the corner but I wouldn't budge. When she wakes up and realizes that she needs me she will know right where I am. I'm not moving for anything besides her.

People have talked to me about the guy who waits on that girl. I always thought they were stupid until now. I wondered if this would make the news. THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED or something.

That's when I saw her. She didn't mean to see me, I could tell. She came running to me at the corner, knowing it was for her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. I simply kissed her.

"I love you." I replied.

She laughed and began to cry tears of happiness. "Thank God. Love you too"

**Before Your Love (New Mix)-Kelly Clarkson**

I wonder how I ever made it through the day without Ned at my side. How did I settle for the world in shades of gray? I looked over at him and smiled. He looked down at me and gave me that loving look I grew accustomed to. That's when I realized that I didn't really live before his love. I never felt before his touch. I wasn't ever really living.

I was picky when it came to relationships. They had to be the right guy. I felt it in Ned's kiss that he was the one. I honestly don't know how I survived without his sweet kisses. He was the most important guy in my life. I loved him with all my heart. I really didn't live before his love. I lived in a more boring and sad world. I gave him one quick kiss and lay back down against him. "I love you" I reminded him.

He smiled. "Love you too."

**I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Peas**

Ned didn't know why, but he had a really good feeling about tonight. He went to the club where he used to hang out with Moze and Cookie. He hadn't been able to keep in contact with either. He probably hadn't talked to either in a couple months. He was hoping that he would see some old friends. He walked in. Guess who caught his eye first? Moze of course. She was talking to Cookie at the bar. He walked up the bar and said hi to both. They were surprised to see him but they quickly fell back to old games. He saw Moze give him a wink. He knew something good was going to happen tonight.

**Maybe-Ingrid Michaelson**

I told him numerous times that I didn't want to be the one to say goodbye, but I didn't want to. I told him I didn't want to wait for him, but I would, because I thought that maybe he would come back to me. I didn't want to let go what we had. I know that we might though. I know about all the years we spent together and I wasn't about to let them go. I still just held that hope that he would come back. I still felt him where he usually cuddled next to me. I'm gonna just keep waiting for him, wanting that sensation again. Maybe in the future he would come back. It was her only hope. Maybe he would come back for her.

**Homeless Heart- Jenette McCurdy**

She knew what was going on. He had that crowd around him again. He joked to make them laugh, then fell into that depression again. I sat next to him.

"You can talk to me." I said.

He looked up, surprised to see me there. "It was 3 years!" he said sadly, putting his head down. I just held him, let him cry.

"It'll be ok. She just wasn't the one" I said. "You can do so much better. Suzie is an idiot for dumping you." I added.

He looked up and smiled faintly through the tears. "Thanks"

**Well that's it! What do you think? I had to change a couple songs around a little to make it Noze but I did my best! Now please review!!**


End file.
